I Thought We'd Be Together
by xxAsLongAsWereTogetherxx
Summary: The Giant War ends, and it almost would have been peaceful. That is, if it weren't for the fact that the losses suffered were grand beyond belief. How will they recover from this war? And deal with the greatest loss of all?


_"And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?"_

-Evanescense, Tourquinet

* * *

The blood of the wounded flowed as a crimson river across the battlefield, glinting evilly. The war raged around the corpses, and destruction that followed such a thing. Just seeing the sight was inhumane, but to participate in it was a whole new class. Not that many of the warriors had a choice.

Annabeth slashed monsters with renewed vigor, her bone sword turning into a deadly ark. She fought beside her boyfriend, Percy, who was even deadlier, as he formed huge hurricanes to fend off, and destroy, those who stepped in his path. Otherwise, he fought with his long time sword; Riptide.

Piper charmspeaked enemies into forming their own demise, which was overall successful. When not doing this, she turned her horn of plently into a pie machine gun. Jason stayed close to her, circling the sky, and blasting monsters with lightning.

Hazel used her newfound talent of magic, and slashed with her golden calvary sword. She would bring waves of precious gems onto her enemies, effectively squashing them. Frank was close by, slashing furiously in the form of a black bear.

Leo shot balls of fire, and created split-second inventions that usually blew up. At least the explosions eliminated monsters. Nico was closer to Annabeth and Percy, summoning undead soldiers to join the battle. He also fought with his stygian iron sword, which was seemingly worked.

Others majorly helped as well. Such as Connor and Travis Stoll, who rigged the battlegrounds. The hunters of Artemis shot a volley of arrows, led by Thalia. Katie Gardner grew poison ivy, and wrapped the monsters in vines. The Ares cabin, obviously dominated. Especially Clarisse.

Overall, it seemed like the demigods had the upperhand. But that was until a horrible mistake happened. Nico was raising the dead, when a giant swept a hand at him. The son of Hades was able to dodge, but just barely. Percy, being the idiot he was, went to help his cousin.

Percy fought like a demon, slashing at the giant with lightning speed. As the giant got weaker from the constant attacks, Percy made a split decision. He charged the giant, then jumped up at last second, landing on his huge knee. The son of Poseidon scrambled up the monster, with slight difficulty.

Once Percy climbed to the neck of the monster, he jumped. His blade had just entered the giant's head, when the monster swatted him out of the air with the force of a truck. Some minor god blasted the giant to complete the killing, but Percy was nowhere to be seen.

Several people yelled in alarm, but Annabeth and Nico stopped fighting to look for him. Annabeth tried to guess what the trajectory could have been, as it might help determine where Percy landed. Nico thought that running in the general direction would be more practical, so that's what they did.

Eventually, they came across a barely conscious figure, who was almost unrecognizable. He had blood coating him, and the majority of his bones were twisting in a painful way. Both Nico and Annabeth winced, but hurriedly tried to heal Percy.

"Where's the ambrosia?" Annabeth demanded, forcing herself not to break down.

"It's back at the base," Nico replied in a small voice.

"Shadow-travel there amd get it," she ordered immediately.

His voice cracked. "Can't. I summoned a lot zombies, I don't have the energy..."

"Well, we have to do so-"

"Annabeth," Percy murmured, a slight smirk playing on his face. "You're cute when you're worried.."

She barley cracked a smile.

"I'm...I'm not gonna make it. And I just wanna tell you that-"

"No," Annabeth cut him off. "You're not going to die. I...What about New Rome? Remember? You wanted to have a life there. If you die on me that's impossible Seaweed Brain."

"I-I know...I'm sorry," Percy replied, before looking to Nico.

"Why did you do that?" Nico asked, trying to keep his emotions under control.

"Your sister," Percy answered, his tone faint. "Bianca made me promise to protect you. I guess this was what that line meant, right? An oath to keep with a final breath?"

"Percy," Nico sighed. "I- You should have forgotten it."

"No," he said, grimacing. "It's my fault she died. At least my death might make you forgive me."

"I don't blame you," the son of Hades said quietly.

Percy had an expression on his face that might have been relief, when he glanced at Annabeth.

"One last kiss for good luck Wise Girl?" He asked. "It's tradition."

Annabeth immediately pressed her lips to his, their tears intermingling with a salty taste. She tried to convince herself she would see him again, but she couldn't. The daughter of Athena was crushed.

Percy tried for a smile. "Now go kick Dirt Face's butt...And promise me you'll move on?"

"We promise," Annabeth and Nico said in unison, though they knew that it wasn't true.

"Awesome. I lo-"

The son of Poseidon's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his heartbeat stopped. Both Nico and Annabeth stared for a moment, before collapsing into horrible, sobs. But they had to pull themselves together.

They _promised._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, this was originally a one-shot in my Blood of Olympus countdown story. Someone requested a story for it, so I decided to make it. :/ I'm not sure how long it'll be, but I'll just stop it when I think that I should. Bye!


End file.
